Ghost
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Mulder and Scully are being haunted by someone from their past. Do they find out who the spirit is and what do they decide to do about it? Found the story in a notebook I had and decided to upload it. Will probably add more chapters if requested. Review and Critique please?


"Mama!" Storm Mulder cried from her bedroom doorway, at around three in the morning. In the other room, Dana Scully groaned and pushed her husband off her. Fox Mulder whined and tried to pull his wife back over to him.

"Knock it off unless you want to get our baby," Scully scolded her husband. Mulder grumbled, turned over, and covered himself with a blanket. As Scully was leaving the room, she heard her daughter crying again.

"Stormy hang on, I'm coming," Scully yawned as she left the room. When her daughter saw her, she whined again.

"Mama!" Storm became excited when she saw her mother. Scully smiled and went into her daughter's room.

Scully picked her daughter up, set her on the changing table and changed her. Storm mumbled happily as she watched her mother. Scully smiled down at her daughter.

Scully gently picked her daughter up, and took her downstairs to get a bottle. Storm hugged onto her mother happily as she was being carried.

After about ten minutes Scully was tucking her daughter back into her bed. Storm was happily drinking her bottle. Scully kissed her daughter on her forehead and returned to her room.

The next morning Storm was standing at the babygate again waiting on her parents. Mulder left the bedroom to go make coffee. Storm saw her father and threw her empty bottle into the hallway.

"Storm, wait for your mother," Mulder yawned as he walked downstairs. Storm started to cry and pull on the gate. Scully quickly came out of her bedroom and picked her daughter up. Storm grabbed onto her mother and looked up at her.

"Daddy," Storm pointed at the stairs. Scully snuggled on her daughter and got her ready for the day. The small girl mumbled happily as her mother helped her.

After breakfast, Storm was trying to follow her father around. He was trying to get dressed for a meeting. The small girl whined unhappily at him when he wouldn't give her attention.

"Storm, go play. I'm really busy right now," Mulder scolded. Storm sat down unhappily and watched her father get dressed. Scully walked into the bedroom and kissed her husband as he got ready to leave.

As Mulder was leaving, Storm was trying to say goodbye to him. Mulder ignored his daughter, grabbed his car keys, and walked out the door. The small child started to cry, not understanding why her father was ignoring her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Scully asked softly as she entered the room. Storm was trying to rub her eyes to stop crying. The older woman gently picked up her child and held her close.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled sadly. Scully loved on her daughter. Storm didn't want the attention and tried to push on her mother's face.

"Storm, your Daddy has something very important to do today. He does love you very much. I promise he will play with you when he gets home," Scully smiled. Storm nodded sadly and looked down.

"Stormy, let's go visit your Aunt Missy today, then we can get lunch and you can play, okay sweetie?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and played with her mother's necklace. The older woman smiled and got her daughter's stuff together to be able to leave.

A few hours later Scully was sitting in front of her sister's gravesite. Her daughter was trying to climb on the headstone. Scully smiled and gently brought her daughter over to her.

"Mama," Storm whined at her mother. Scully loved on her daughter and held her close. The older woman smiled and handed her daughter her toys and tried to play with her.

"I love you Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she played with her daughter. The small girl looked up at her mother and smiled happily. Scully looked at her daughter and showed her some affection.

"Mama," the small girl whined as she pointed behind her mother. Scully held her daughter close and looked behind her.

"Sweetheart there is nothing there," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm whined and hid her face in her mother's shirt. The older woman smiled at her daughter.

"Storm why are you being shy?" Scully spoke softly, as she held her daughter close. Storm whined and held onto her mother tightly. Scully kissed her daughter and tried to stand up.

"Mama no," Storm cried and tried to stop her mother. Scully stopped and looked at her daughter.

"What's the matter Storm?" Scully asked again. Storm cried and pointed behind her mother. Scully sighed and picked up her daughter.

"Mama, there lady," Storm mumbled. Scully turned around and looked around for who her daughter was talking about.

"Baby, we're alone," Scully kissed her daughter. Storm mumbled unhappily and held her stuffed fox close to her.

Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter as she sat down again. Storm climbed off her mother's lap and walked over to the headstone again.

About thirty minutes later Scully went over to her daughter and tried to pick her up. Storm cried and pushed her mother away. Scully sighed and went to get her daughter a bottle out of her diaper bag.

"Stormy, you want your bottle?" Scully asked softly. Storm looked up at her mother, got off the ground, and walked over to her.

"Mine," Storm whined as she reached up for her mother. Scully smiled and held her daughter close after she picked her up. The small girl mumbled happily as she drank her bottle.

Scully loved on her daughter as she picked up their stuff. Storm started to wave at something as her mother held her. Scully noticed and looked around. When she didn't see anyone, she kissed her daughter and went back to the car.

After lunch, Storm was in the living room watching a cartoon as her mother tidied up the house. When the small girl heard the front door open, she got up and ran over to it.

"Dada!" the small girl started whining and crying. Mulder smiled at the small girl as he removed his shoes. Storm cried and reached up for her father.

"Hi Stormy, I love you," Mulder smiled as he picked the small girl up. Storm cried and hugged onto her father tightly. Scully walked to the front entryway to see what the commotion was, and smiled when she saw her husband.

"Hey good looking," Scully smiled as she kissed Mulder. The older man grinned and kissed his wife back. Storm whined and tightened her grip on her father's suit jacket.

"The meeting went well," Mulder grinned at his wife. Scully smiled kissed her husband again. Storm whined at her mother. Mulder smiled and showed his daughter some affection.

"She missed you so much today," Scully smiled. Mulder looked at his daughter and loved on her. Storm mumbled happily.

"I'm going to shower and get changed. I'll take the little one with me," Mulder smiled as he walked towards the stairs. Scully nodded as she went back to cleaning.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled happily. Mulder grinned as he looked at his daughter. He was so proud of his family he had. Storm looked just like him as well, and he was proud of that.

"Did you and Mommy have fun today?" Mulder asked his daughter softly. Storm nodded played with her father's nose and ears.

"Mama play with me," Storm mumbled happily. Mulder snuggled his daughter and went to shower.

After the shower Mulder was in his bedroom with his daughter, getting dressed. The small girl was sitting on the bed mumbling happily. Mulder smiled at the small girl as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Hi lady," Storm mumbled softly. Mulder stopped what he was doing and watched his daughter. Storm was holding her stuffed fox close to her and looking at the doorway.

"Who are you talking to Stormy?" Mulder asked. Storm whined and pointed at the doorway. Mulder looked up and saw no one there. He shrugged it off, pulled on a shirt, and picked up his child.

Storm mumbled happily and laid on her father as he carried her downstairs. Mulder went to the living room and sat on the couch with his daughter. Storm yawned softly.

"Are you sleepy baby?" Mulder asked his daughter softly. Storm shook her head and yawned again. Mulder held the small girl close to him and rocked her.

"Hey baby, is it nap time for her?" Scully asked as she walked into the living room. Mulder nodded and brushed his daughter's hair out of her face. Storm whined unhappily.

"No tired," Storm mumbled softly. Scully smiled at her daughter and put a small blanket on her, as she was being held. Storm whined happily and turned towards her father.

Soon the small girl was fast asleep. Mulder smiled at his wife and got off the couch. Scully returned the smile and followed her husband.

"Hey Mulder," Scully started out as the couple walked up the stairs with their daughter. Mulder mumbled a reply and held Storm closer to him.

"I think Storm has an imaginary friend or can see something we can't," Scully started off as they went into their daughter's room. Mulder looked over and his wife as he approached his daughter's bed.

"Why do you say that Scully?" Mulder asked as he put his daughter in her bed. Scully went and laid on her husband.

"We visited Melissa today, and while we were at the gravesite, Storm kept talking to something that wasn't there. She got all shy and everything," Scully explained. Mulder gave Scully a look.

"Are you trying to tell me our child talks to ghosts?" Mulder grinned at his wife. Scully playfully shoved her husband. Mulder kissed his wife deeply and held her hand.

"You know what I mean Mulder. It's unusual for her. I'm just worried about my baby," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and kissed his wife again.

"It's probably just a phase," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and held her husband's hand. The older man grinned and lead his wife back to their bedroom.

A couple hours later Storm slowly woke up. The small girl looked up to see a woman who looked similar to her mother. The small girl cried at the stranger.

The red haired woman brushed Storm's hair and smiled at her. Storm hugged her fox close to her and watched the woman.

"Mama?" Storm asked. The woman smiled and kissed the small girl. Storm whined unhappily at the sensation.

"I'm your Aunt Missy," the woman explained. Storm mumbled unhappily and hid her face in her fox. Melissa smiled at the small girl and left the room.

"Stormy?" Scully asked as she entered her daughter's room. When the small girl saw her mother, she started crying for her. Scully smiled and sat on her daughter's bed.

The small girl hid her face in her fox again. Scully laid down with her daughter and brushed her hair. Storm whined and looked at her mother.

"Did you have a good nap sweetheart?" Scully smiled at the small child. Storm whined and nodded. The older woman pulled her daughter close to her and cuddled on her.

"Love you Mama," Storm mumbled as she played with her mother's necklace. Scully grinned and kissed her daughter happily. The toddler made happy noises as her mother loved on her.

"Scully?" Mulder called out as he left his bedroom. Storm mumbled and pointed at the hallway when she heard her father. Scully kissed her daughter again.

"I'm in Storm's room hun," Scully called out. Storm saw Missy again and cried unhappily as she was being watched.

"I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you," Scully quickly checked over her daughter. Storm hugged her fox close to her again and whined. Mulder walked into the room and grinned when he saw his child.

"Dada," Storm whined as she saw her father. Scully snuggled into her daughter and held her hand. Storm looked at her mother and mumbled unhappily.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Scully spoke softly as she gave her daughter attention. Storm whined and grabbed onto her mother. The older woman smiled down at her daughter and held her close.

Mulder sat on the bed and gave her daughter attention as his wife held her. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. Storm looked up at her father and cried at him.

"Aww what's the matter?" Mulder spoke softly as he picked his daughter up. Storm hugged onto her father and laid on him. The older man loved on his daughter.

"Is she not feeling well?" Scully seemed worried as she felt her daughter's forehead. Storm mumbled and tightened her grip on her father. Mulder loved on his daughter and spoke to her softly.

"She doesn't seem to have a fever," Scully said with a concerned tone. Mulder looked down at his daughter and watched her. Storm was grabbing onto her father tightly as she looked around.

"Let's get her a snack, then maybe we can go play at the mall or something," Mulder suggested. Scully smiled and nodded before she got up from the bed. Mulder followed his wife as he held his daughter close.

In the kitchen Mulder tried to set Storm at the table while Scully went to get their daughter a snack. The small toddler cried at her father as he let her go.

"Storm what's wrong?" Mulder said sadly. The small girl rubbed her eyes. Scully approached her daughter and set some strawberries in front of her. Storm looked up at her mother and whined.

"Eat your snack sweetheart. Then we can go play at the mall, okay?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and slowly ate her snack. The older woman sat next to her daughter and ate with her.

A couple hours later Scully was setting her daughter down on the ground in front of the play structure of the mall. Storm mumbled as her mother removed her shoes, and took her stuffed fox from her.

"Go play Stormy. Daddy and I will be sitting over on the bench," Scully said as she pointed at Mulder.

"My Daddy," Storm whined at her mother. Scully laughed and kissed her daughter before she stood up and went over to her husband. The toddler stood up and went off to play.

An hour later Storm went over to her parents and whined at them. Mulder smiled at his daughter and tried picking her up. Storm whined and backed away from her father.

"What's bothering you Storm?" Scully spoke softly. The woman was starting to become worried about her daughter.

"Hungry Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully smiled at her daughter. Mulder looked over at his wife.

"Okay, we can go get dinner baby," Scully smiled at the toddler. Storm mumbled and climbed into her father's arms. Mulder smiled and snuggled his daughter and held her close.

An hour later the family was at home. Mulder and Scully were in the kitchen while their daughter was in the living room watching TV.

After a short while, Scully entered the living room. The small toddler was super interested in the cartoon and didn't notice her mother enter the room.

"Stormy, your dinner is ready," Scully spoke softly. Storm looked up at her mother and got off the floor. The woman smiled as she watched her daughter walk to the kitchen.

After dinner Storm and her parents were in the living room watching TV. The toddler was playing with her toys on the floor while her parents watched the news.

"No," Storm whined unhappily as she hugged a couple of her toys close to her. Mulder watched his daughter closely as she played.

"Mulder, can she sleep with us tonight? I know we're trying to have her learn to sleep in her own bed, but she's worrying me," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and loved on his wife gently. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

Storm whined again and seemed to be staring at the wall. Scully got off the couch and sat next to her daughter. The older woman smiled at her daughter then snuggled on her.

"Mama," Storm whined as she pointed at the wall. Scully looked at the wall, then looked at her daughter.

"Stormy, there is nothing there," Scully spoke softly. The toddler looked up at her mother and rubbed her eyes. Scully gently picked up the small child.

"Time for bed?" Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully nodded and loved on her daughter.

"Do you have those classes tomorrow hun?" Scully spoke to her husband.

"Yeah I do. I can skip them if you want?" Mulder replied as he got off the couch.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering," Scully smiled as she gave her husband a quick kiss. Mulder smiled at his wife, then turned his attention to his daughter.

Storm was laying on her mother while holding onto her stuffed fox. Mulder brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes. The toddler mumbled unhappily and turned towards to her mother.

The next morning Storm was sitting up in bed while her mother slept. Mulder already left for the day. The toddler was quietly playing with her toys as she waited for her mother to wake up.

The small toddler looked over at her mother and mumbled happily. Scully was wrapped up in a blanket breathing deeply. Storm yawned and laid down next to her mother. The toddler held up her fox and mumbled.

Suddenly a red haired woman entered the room. Storm looked up at the woman and whined unhappily. Melissa sat on the bed next to the toddler and smiled. The small child whined.

"You're so cute. I wish I was actually here to meet you and watch you grow up," Melissa smiled at Storm. Storm mumbled and hugged her fox close to her.

"I knew the second your mother met your father, they were going to become a couple and get married," the woman spoke to Storm. Storm whined and looked over at her mother. Melissa kissed Storm and left the room.

The toddler quickly rolled over and pulled on her mother's blanket. Scully yawned as Storm tried to wake her. Storm climbed underneath the blanket and scooted close to her mother.

"Mmm, Stormy,?" Scully yawned as she rolled over to see her daughter. Storm mumbled happily as she saw her mother.

Scully pulled her daughter close to her and loved on her. Storm smiled happily and showed her mother her fox. Scully smiled as her daughter played with her favorite toy.

"Stormy, you want some pancakes?" Scully smiled happily. Storm looked up at her mother and nodded happily.

"Mama, berries," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter happily. The toddler mumbled happily.

"You want some more strawberries with your pancake, sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly

Storm made happy noises and climbed on her mother. Scully felt herself fill up with pride.

After breakfast Scully was sitting on the floor while her daughter played with her toys. Scully was looking through some old photo albums as she watched her daughter.

Storm looked up at her mother and went over to her bookcase. Scully watched her daughter happily. The toddler grabbed a book and brought it over to her mother.

"Mama, book," Storm mumbled happily. Scully loved on her daughter happily. The toddled hugged onto her mother.

"Stormy, do you want to look at Mama's books?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and mumbled. Scully moved the books off her lap, and pulled her child close to her.

Storm hugged her mother tightly before letting go, and sitting in her lap. The older woman smiled and brought the photo albums back over to them.

"Mama, baby," Storm mumbled as Scully showed her some photos. Scully smiled and snuggled on her child.

"That's Mama as a baby," Scully spoke softly. Storm smiled as her mother flipped through the book.

After a while Scully turned to a page of a couple photos, of Melissa and herself that was taken right before her sister's death. When Storm saw Melissa she whined.

"Mama!" Storm whined unhappily. Scully loved on her daughter and smiled. Storm mumbled unhappily again.

"No Mama. That lady!" Storm became more upset. Scully looked at her daughter.

"Who is that lady Stormy?" Scully spoke softly. Storm whined and tried to close the book. Scully held her daughter close and loved on her.

"Mama I see her," Storm whined. Scully looked at her daughter. Storm rubbed her eyes.

"Where did you see her sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm whined.

"At home," Storm cried. Scully shushed her daughter and loved on her.

"I want Mama, she come," Storm cried again. Scully put the photo album away and loved on her daughter, trying to keep her calm. Storm whined unhappily.

"Do you want to see Daddy for lunch?" Scully spoke, trying to change the topic. Storm mumbled and nodded.

"I want my Daddy," Storm looked up at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and handed her, her stuffed fox.

A couple hours later, Scully was holding her daughter's hand as they walked the halls of a local college. When Storm saw her father she started to whine.

Scully let go of her daughter, and allowed her to go over to her father. Storm quickly grabbed onto her father's pant leg and cried.

"Aww, you're fine Stormy," Mulder laughed as he picked his daughter up and held her close. Storm laid on her father grabbed onto his sweatshirt. Scully smiled as she approached her daughter and husband.

"My Daddy," Storm mumbled happily as she saw her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter, then kissed her husband.

"How are your classes hun?" Scully smiled at Mulder. Mulder returned the kiss happily.

"They're good. Only two weeks to go," Mulder grinned. Storm showed her father her fox and whined. Mulder smiled at his child and took the fox from her.

"Wanna go get lunch Mulder?" Scully spoke softly. Mulder nodded and smiled as he loved on his daughter.

Later that evening Storm was sitting in front of the door waiting for her father. Scully smiled as she took a load of laundry upstairs. As she set the basket down she heard someone walking behind her.

"Storm what do you," Scully started out as she turned around. When she saw there was no one there, she stopped speaking. The older woman looked around for her daughter.

"Stormy?" Scully spoke as she walked downstairs. Storm got off the floor and walked over to her mother.

"What Mama?" the small toddler looked up at her mother. Scully smiled at the child.

"Did you just follow me upstairs?" Scully asked the child. Storm shook her head and pointed at the door. Scully saw a couple of her daughter's toys in front of the door.

"Wait for Daddy," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and nodded. Storm smiled at her mother then went back over to her toys. Scully slowly went back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later Scully heard the front door open and her daughter become excited. The woman set down the clothes she was folding and headed downstairs.

Mulder was holding his daughter and smiling as Storm mumbled happily. Scully grinned at her husband and approached him. Mulder saw his wife and kissed her.

"I missed you Dana," Mulder grinned. Storm whined and pushed on her father's face. Scully laughed.

"I missed you too Storm, don't worry," Mulder laughed. Scully loved on her daughter and smiled. Storm mumbled and pushed her mother away from her.

"Aww be nice Storm," Mulder scolded gently. Storm laid on her father and mumbled.

"Scully can you make meatloaf for dinner please? I've been craving it all day," Mulder grinned. Scully nodded and kissed her husband.

After dinner Mulder was trying to give his daughter a bath. Storm was whining at her father. The older man shushed his daughter.

"Dada behind you," Storm cried. Mulder stopped and looked behind him.

"Storm there is nothing there," Mulder spoke softly. Storm pouted and let her father finish washing her.

Later Storm was sitting in her parents bed while they got dressed for bed. The toddler was playing with her toys. Scully smiled at her daughter and climbed into bed.

The toddler quickly went over to her mother and hugged onto her. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter. Storm made happy noises and watched her mother.

"It's bedtime Stormy," Scully spoke softly. The toddler handed her mother a couple toys and whined. Mulder climbed into bed as well and shushed his daughter.

"No bed," Storm cried. Mulder crossed his arms and scolded his daughter. The toddler hugged onto her mother and whined unhappily.

"You need to listen to your Mommy," Mulder said firmly. Storm mumbled unhappily and tightened the grip on her mother.

"If you don't listen, you have to sleep in your own bed, do you understand?" Mulder spoke again. Storm nodded and laid down.

Scully smiled and laid down with her child. Storm whined and climbed on top of her mother. Scully stopped her daughter and laid her back down next to her.

"Mama," Storm whined for attention. Scully smiled and held her daughter close to her. The toddler mumbled happily and grabbed onto her mother's shirt. A short while later, Storm was fast asleep.

"Hey Mulder," Scully spoke softly. The older man rolled over and looked at his family.

"What is it Dana?" Mulder smiled.

"While I was putting laundry away, I heard someone walking behind me, but no one was there," Scully started out. Mulder looked at his wife.

"Also when I showed our baby an old photo album, she became very upset when she saw Missy," Scully explained. Mulder laughed slightly and snuggled on his wife.

"What's so funny Mulder?" Scully tried to be stern.

"Are you saying we're being haunted by your sister?" Mulder gave his wife a look. Scully shrugged.

"You're the expert on the unexplained, you tell me," Scully looked at her husband. Mulder loved on his wife.

"I haven't heard or seen anything hun. I couldn't tell you what's going on," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and loved on their child.

"How many more days do you have off Scully?" Mulder asked. Scully smiled at her husband.

"I have the rest of the week off Mulder," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife deeply. Scully giggled.

"I know what you want. Tomorrow I'll make sure we can get some time alone, okay sweetheart?" Scully blushed slightly. Mulder nodded and snuggled close to his wife and yawned. Scully kissed her husband's forehead and fell asleep.

The next morning when Storm woke up, both of her parents were in the shower. The small toddler whined unhappily when she found out she was alone.

Twenty minutes later Mulder entered back into his bedroom. When Storm saw her father, she became excited. Mulder grinned when he saw his daughter.

"Hi Stormy," Mulder smiled at the small toddler. Storm whined and pointed behind her father. Mulder turned around but no one was there. Storm mumbled and reached up for her father.

"Hang on Stormy, lemme get dressed," Mulder smiled at his daughter. Suddenly Mulder heard the door move and someone walk up behind him.

"Hey Scully," Mulder grinned as he turned around. When he saw there was no one there, he became concerned. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Storm, there is no one here," Mulder spoke softly. Suddenly Scully did come into the bedroom.

"Mama," Storm cried when she saw her mother. Scully smiled when she saw her child. The toddler stood up and quickly went over to her mother.

"Hang on Stormy," Scully reached out and caught her daughter. Storm grabbed onto her mother's towel and pulled on it.

"Hey, knock it off," Scully laughed at her daughter. The woman gently removed her daughter from her, so she could get dressed.

The small toddler went back over to her toys and laid down. Mulder chuckled, looked at his wife, then went and got dressed.

After breakfast Scully had her daughter playing with her toys, while she sat on the couch with her husband.

Soon Storm became bored. She grabbed a stuffed cat for her mother and a stuffed penguin for her father. Mulder smiled down at his daughter when she approached them.

"Daddy penguin, Mama cat," Storm mumbled as she handed her parents the toys. Mulder and Scully took the toys from her daughter and went back to watching TV.

"Scully?" Mulder spoke softly as he loved on his wife. Scully looked over at her husband and kissed him.

"What is it hun?" Scully smiled at the attention.

"When I was in the bedroom with our baby waiting on you, I heard someone walk into the room. When I turned around though, there was no one there," Mulder looked at his wife.

"I told you we had some unexplained stuff going on Mulder," Scully replied. Mulder nodded and snuggled on his wife again. Suddenly the couple was interrupted by their daughter.

"Hi Storm," Scully spoke softly. Storm pushed a book towards her parents and mumbled. Mulder looked at his daughter and grinned.

"Wanna look at Mama's books again sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly to her daughter.

"Stormy, you wanna show me Mama as a baby," Mulder smiled at the toddler. Storm whined unhappily and looked up at her mother. Scully got up and grabbed a photo album off the bookcase.

"Mama no," Storm whined. Mulder gently picked his daughter up and held her close. Storm grabbed the penguin and held it up. Mulder grinned and loved on her daughter.

"Daddy," Storm giggled happily. Mulder loved on his daughter again and held her close. Scully smiled at her daughter and held up the stuffed cat. Storm mumbled happily.

"Stormy, want to show your Daddy my book?" Scully asked again. Storm shook her head and laid on her father. Mulder looked down at his daughter.

"Storm, why don't you want to show me the book?" Mulder spoke softly.

"Scary lady in it," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder kissed his daughter. The toddler cried at her father.

"What lady Storm?" Mulder pushed. Storm hid her face in her penguin and whined. Mulder loved on his child to calm her down.

"You can't see lady. She stays here," Storm mumbled. Mulder smiled down at his daughter.

"Can you please show me who the lady is Stormy?" Mulder looked at his daughter. Storm nodded. Scully smiled and sat next to her husband and daughter.

"Can you show Daddy and me the lady Stormy?" Scully spoke softly. Storm whined as her mother looked through the photo album.

"That lady Mama," Storm cried unhappily. Mulder snuggled on his daughter and tried playing with her. Storm mumbled at the attention.

"Stormy, that's my sister Missy," Scully tried to explain. Mulder played with his daughter as he loved on her.

"Aunt Missy?" Storm mumbled as she held the stuffed penguin close to her.

"Yes baby," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and continued playing with her father. Scully laid on her husband and tried playing with her daughter as well.

"Mama," Storm laughed at the attention. Scully kissed on her daughter happily. The toddler suddenly reached up for her mother. Scully smiled, picked up her daughter, and held her close.

"Bottle?" Storm asked softly while she looked up at her parents. Mulder nodded and loved on his child before he got off the couch. Scully smiled and played with her daughter.

Mulder returned a few moments later with a warmed up bottle in his hand. Storm saw her father and reached up for the bottle. Mulder smiled at his daughter and gave her the milk.

"I love you Stormy," Scully mumbled as her daughter drank her bottle. Storm mumbled happily and laid on her mother.

A couple hours later Storm woke up from her nap. Her mother was holding her close while they sat on the sofa chair. The toddler yawned and turned towards her mother.

"How was your nap sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm whined and looked around for her father. The woman smiled and handed her daughter her stuffed fox.

The toddler whined and looked around again. Scully kissed on her daughter. Storm mumbled and hugged her fox close to her.

"Hi sweetheart," Margaret Scully spoke softly as she entered the room. Storm whined and tried to look over at her grandmother. Mulder smiled as he entered the room as well.

"Nana," Storm cried for her grandmother. Scully laughed, got off the chair, and went over to her mother. Storm reached up for her grandmother.

"Hi Stormy," Maggie spoke softly as she picked her granddaughter up. Storm mumbled happily and showed her grandmother her fox.

"Thanks for coming over for dinner Mom," Scully smiled. Maggie nodded and snuggled on Storm. Mulder grinned and snuggled on his wife.

"Hey Mom, so I don't know how to say this, but we think Stormy can see Melissa's ghost," Scully started out. Storm cried at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"What makes you say that Dana?" Maggie asked her daughter. Scully sighed and explained to her mother how her daughter had been behaving. After a while Maggie nodded and kept loving on Storm.

"I understand that's normal. Some children can see stuff we can't Dana. It doesn't surprise me if she actually sees Melissa. You and Melissa were so close Dana," Maggie smiled at her daughter. Suddenly Storm dropped her toy and whined.

"You're starting to sound like Mulder," Scully laughed as she picked up the stuffed fox. Storm reached up for her toy happily. Scully kissed on her daughter and gave her, her toy.

"It's true though. Storm will become used to it soon, then after a while she will grow out of this phase," Maggie explained. Scully nodded and looked at her child.

Storm was looking around while hugging her fox close to her. Scully grinned and kissed her daughter happily. Storm whined but smiled at her mother.

"She is such a happy baby Dana. I'm so proud of you and Fox," Maggie beamed at her daughter. Scully smiled at her mother.

After dinner, Scully said her goodbyes to her mother. Storm was in the living room with her father playing with her toys. When Scully was done watching Maggie leave, she returned to the living room.

"Look Mama," Storm said happily when she saw her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and picked her up off the floor. Storm whined and pointed at her toys.

"You're gonna take a bath with me Stormy, then it's time for night night," Scully tried to explain to her daughter. Storm shook her head. Mulder stood up and walked over to his family.

"Stormy, you need to listen to Mommy," Mulder explained to his daughter. Storm nodded unhappily. The older man laughed and kissed his daughter.

"I have homework, you can sleep with us tonight, okay Storm?" Mulder smiled. Storm nodded and grabbed onto her mother. Scully snuggled into her daughter and took her upstairs.

"Mama my toys," Storm mumbled at her mother as they walked upstairs.

"You can have your toys after our bath okay? Then you're sleeping with Mama and Daddy tonight," Scully tried to explain. Storm mumbled and nodded as Scully went into the bathroom.

After the bath Scully was sitting in her bed with her daughter, as Storm played with her toys. Scully smiled at the toddler, then returned to her book. Suddenly she heard someone walking into her bedroom.

"Hey hun," Scully stopped when she looked up and saw no one there. Storm was playing with her penguin when suddenly the two felt something sit on the bed.

Storm became shy and hid her face in her toy. Scully smiled and scooped her daughter up into her arms. Storm whined at her mother as she loved on her.

"Mama no," Storm whined.

"You're okay Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm hugged her penguin close to her and laid on her mother. The older woman kissed her daughter happily.

Storm whined and pointed in the direction where something was sitting on the bed. Scully smiled at her daughter and snuggled her. Suddenly the weight of the bed went away right before Mulder walked into the room.

"Daddy," Storm whined. Mulder grinned at his daughter and gave her, her stuffed fox. Storm mumbled happily and took the fox from her father.

Mulder changed then climbed into bed with his family. Storm wiggled out of her mother's grasp and ran over to her father. The older man laid down in the bed and held his daughter close to him.

"Good night Stormy," Mulder spoke softly. Storm yawned and snuggled into her father and soom fell asleep.


End file.
